This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Surgeons often use suture anchors to secure bone and tissue in place during a surgical procedure. A suture is connected to the anchor, which is typically implanted in bone. The suture is often connected to the anchor with a knot, which can be difficult to tie and makes tensioning cumbersome, particularly during surgery. The present teachings eliminate the need for connecting the suture to the anchor with a knot by providing a knotless suture anchor and method of using the same.